


9:16 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he found the creature with bits of Supergirl's cape on its claws.





	9:16 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he found the creature with bits of Supergirl's cape on its claws and went to avenge her.

THE END


End file.
